


PLain-old Roman x Peter Smut

by dunkturkey



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkturkey/pseuds/dunkturkey
Summary: Plain-old smut
Relationships: Roman Godfrey & Peter Rumancek, Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 38





	PLain-old Roman x Peter Smut

There was something going on inside Roman's head. Besides the obvious (he was completely fucked up), there was one thing toying with his mind:

Peter.

He was always on the man's mind, whether that be to worry about him or to be really pissed at him. But lately, he had been thinking of him a different way. Roman was slowly realizing that he was attracted to Peter, which had been a first for him. He had always been attracted to clean-shaven, skinny women who always had a lost expression on their faces. So when he realized he was attracted to Peter, he was surprised. He never tried to hide it, though. I never gave a fuck about hiding his feelings, mostly due to the fact that he had no regard for other's thoughts, and what his honesty could do to his relationships. 

So when Peter had asked Roman a random question about his previous relationships, he had been honest and told the man that he was attracted to him. This quickly led to Peter on top of Roman, cock hard as a rock and Roman squirming beneath him in anticipation, their lips linked together in a heated kiss. Roman yanked at Peter's leather jacket, causing the man to separate their heavy kiss to pull it off and throw it to the floor. Roman took advantage of the break to pull his own shirt off, Peter following in Roman's steps and taking off his shirt, too. Roman takes a second to admire Peter's hairy, toned chest, trailing his palms down the warm skin until reaching the man's hips, rubbing small circles into the soft skin, causing Peter to grind his cock into Roman's in an attempt to create some sort friction. The lack of friction it creates causes Peter to stand up and pull his pants and underwear off, allowing his cock to stand at attention, leaving the man's body exposed to Roman's searching, hungry eyes. 

Roman stands up as well, hovering his face over Peter's in a dominating stance, only a few inches between both of their faces, their hips flush together, allowing Peter's naked cock to rub against the fabric of Roman's jeans. Roman rests a hand on the small of Peter's back and ruts his hips forward, causing the smaller man to breathily moan into his mouth. Roman looks into Peter's eyes and meets their lips when he feels the warm, sweet breath washing over his face. He connects their lips and slips his tongue into the man's mouth, enjoying his taste and the way Peter's eyes shut only half way, already overwhelmed with the sensations Roman was creating. 

Roman breaks the kiss quickly and lowers to his in front of Peter's cock, feeling his own cock harden even more when he sees the multiple veins running up and down the pink shaft, and the way a small drop of precum pools in the tip of the man's cock. He grips the base of Peter's cock, causing the man to groan loudly and to grip his fingers into his hair in a desperate gesture, wanting to feel Roman's warm mouth wrap around his cock. Roman regrets never taking off his own pants, wishing more than ever that he could help ease the throbbing he was feeling between his legs. 

Roman begins to put the man's cock in his mouth, but gets a better idea and stands up.

"What are you doing?" Peter desperately asks, his brow furrowed. 

"Just lay on the bed and trust me, Peter," Roman counters, guiding the man to his bed and gesturing for him to lay on his back. When he does, he quickly pulls off his own pants, sighing in relief when he feels the cold air wrap around his extremely hard cock. He gives it a few quick tugs as he sits back on the bed in between Peter's legs. He lets go of his cock and places both hands underneath the back of Peter's knees, lifting his legs until he was nearly bent in half, his cock and hole completely exposed to Roman. 

"What are you doing?" Peter asks again, sounding more excited and turned on. 

"How about I show you?" Roman smirks, leaning forward so that his face was right in front of Peter's clenching hole. He uses one hand to balance himself and uses the other to grip the base of Peter's cock. He leans forward completely, his tongue connecting with Peter's hole. Roman quickly takes control of Peter, the hand not gripping Peter's cock placed firmly on Peter's chest, forcing Peter to be held down. Not that he was complaining.

Peter loudly moaned when he felt Roman's warm tongue repeatedly slip in and out of his hole, taking a quick second every now and then to suck on his balls, all while his hand rubbed Peter in a sloppy, slow rhythm. Roman's tongue doesn't stop licking Peter, his hole becoming more and more wet and relaxed. Roman's mouth once again leaves Peter's hole to wrap his lips around his balls, but instead of returning back to Peter's pink, begging hole, his tongue runs a trail up his shaft until reaching the tip. He swallows the cock without a second thought, leaving Peter moaning loudly in pleasure, one hand coming down to grip Roman's dark, messy hair. Roman takes the hand that was once stroking Peter's cock and brings it to Peter's mouth. Peter takes the three fingers in his mouth without a second thought, sucking on them until they were significantly wet, all while Roman continues swallowing Peter's cock, enjoying feeling the way he twitches in his mouth. Roman takes his three wet fingers and brings them to Peter's hole, rubbing slow circles around the entrance in a teasing manor. 

Roman's mouth makes a popping sound when he pulls off of Peter's cock. He quickly asks, "Are you ready?"

Peter nods without a word, throwing his head back when he feels Roman's fingers begin to stretch him. It only takes a second for Roman's fingers to slip completely inside Peter, stretching him in a pleasurable way. 

"I thought it would be harder to fit these long fingers inside you, but I guess not," Roman remarks, causing Peter to blush and reply with, "Yeah. I also had a crush on you, but I also have a dildo. I fucked myself with it last night thinking about you." Roman groans at Peter's words, his other hand leaving the man's chest to grip his own twitching cock. Roman quickly abandons his cock to grip the base of Peter's cock, his mouth wrapping around the pink cock again, his fingers moving faster inside Peter's stretched hole. 

"Fuck!" Peter shouts, his hand gripping Roman's hair again. "If you don't stop I'm gonna cum. Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Peter yells, Roman quickly pulling his fingers out of Peter and popping his mouth off his cock for the second time, leaving Peter's legs trembling and his eyes squeezing shut as he is denied of his orgasm. 

"Don't touch yourself," Roman orders, wanting him to save his orgasm so that they both could cum together when Roman's fat cock was buried balls deep inside him. He stands up and walks to the other side of his bedroom to a dresser. He opens the first drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and returning to Peter. Roman sets down the bottle and his runs hands along both of Peter's inner thighs, loving the way his skin feels against his fingertips and the way gooseflesh slightly rises on his skin.

Roman picks up the bottle again and squirts a decent amount directly onto the tip of his standing cock. He strokes his dick to coat it completely, shivering when he feels a small drop slide down onto his balls. 

"Are you ready for this dick?" Roman questions, wanting to get Peter excited. It didn't take much to do so. 

"Fuckin' hell. Stop teasing me and get over here. I want to feel your thick cock stretch my dirty, pink hole," Peter moans out, enjoying the way Roman's ear grow pink. 

"Jesus. Didn't know you were such a slut," Roman comments. Without saying another flirtatious word, roman leans forward, adjusting Peter by grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. He hooks Peter's calves over his shoulders, his cock now directly in front of Peter's clenching hole. Roman grabs the base of his cock and brings the tip to Peter's hole. He looks up at Peter's face and pushes his hips forward, moaning when he sees Peter's jaw drop and eyes roll backwards. His fist clenches the messy bedsheets and his legs curl inwards to bring Roman closer to him, letting Roman know that he wants more. 

Roman understands what Peter wants and slides into him completely, then stopping to let him adjust. He leans forward and kisses Peter in a messy yet loving kiss. Roman runs his hands up and down the sides of Peter's hips, wanting to make sure he was comfortable before he continued fucking him. Without saying anything, Roman looks into Peter's eyes and he simply nods, biting his lip when he feels Roman's cock slide out of him just to slam back inside, forcing a moan to escape his parted lips. Peter hooks both hands around the back of Roman's neck, wanting to bring the man closer to him, to feel more of his skin against his. 

"Holy shit, you feel so fucking good around my cock," Roman praises, his cock continuously pounding Peter's stretched hole. "Fuck I love the way your hole clenches around my cock like it doesn't want to let it go." Peter feels his cock twitch at Roman's praise and he grips his cock, wanting to come closer to his orgasm. Peter moans in response, the way Roman's cock fills him almost overwhelming. He can feel his orgasm approaching, and he lets Roman know.

"Already gonna cum?" Roman teases again. Peter responds with a small huff in pleasure, and Roman grabs both of his hips roughly, fucking into Peter as hard, fast and deep as possible. 

"Oh my god. Oh fuck! I'm cumming. Oh fuck, I'm cumming on your cock, Roman! Fuck, I love your cock," Peter moans, spewing gibberish as his body twitches from his orgasm.

"Fuck, You're so hot," Roman mutters. He pulls out without cumming and moves himself so that his cock was in Peter's face. He takes it eagerly, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible. He takes the entire cock in his mouth, gagging slightly when he feels the tip poking at the back of his throat. He pulls off for a second to catch his breath, and Roman runs his fingers through the man's messy hair, encouraging him to put the cock back inside of his mouth. Peter does just that, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking fast. Roman moans loudly and grips Peter's hair, a signal that he was about to cum. Peter feels his cock swell in the slightest amount, and he shoves the cock in his throat as far as it would go. He sighs and closes his eyes as he feels the hot, thick liquid coat the back of his throat, Roman moaning loudly. They sit that way for a couple of seconds and once Peter feels that Roman is finished, he pulls off with a gasping breath, his mouth hot with saliva and cum. 

Roman lifts Peter's chin so that he was looking at him, and says, "Open." Peter obeys, and Roman praises him when the only thing he sees is a pink tongue.

They situate themselves on the bed, laying next to each other under the covers. 

"Jesus, that was intense," Peter comments, and Roman chuckles in response. "We should do it again."


End file.
